


Day Nineteen: Trapped Together

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, M/M, enclosed spaces, sex in enclosed places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 19: Trapped Together---More porn, tbh
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Nineteen: Trapped Together

The outstanding Galra rebellion against Lotor was either courageous or stupid to have done this and yet, it’s been done. Lotor swore vengeance. 

But for now, he had the fortunate position of being in perfect view of Keith’s ass, which bounced as the owner of the plump rear struggled to break down a latch that was impossible to break, having found themselves shoved into a rather cramped box.

“Godsdamnit!” Keith exclaimed as he finally stilled, resting his head on Lotor’s bent knees. “Any idea how to get out of here?”

Lotor hummed, nose twitching slightly against the hem on Keith’s butt. “The lock was made in the core of Gallifrey, the only way to open it is from the outside and even then it needs a series of three keys, all of which require an answer to a thousand-year-old enigma. The rest of the team is already trying to find the keys, and I have faith this won’t take very long.” Lotor smiled when he felt more than saw Keith’s body sag onto his stomach in leisure. “In the meantime, I have some ideas.”

Lotor’s hands slid up, each one grabbing a plump cheek and squeezing just on the right side or pleasurably versus painfully. “Seriously? Now?” Keith scolded, unconsciously leaning back into Lotor’s hands. “We can do this when we get out.”

“We can also do it here.” Lotor said, beginning to massage the globes in front of him, relishing in the low moans he got in response. “If you really don’t enjoy this I can stop right now.”

“No, no, no,” Keith responded, “keep going.”

“As you wish, my prince.” Lotor responded, pulling Keith’s pants down to expose the glorious ass before him. Lotor shoved his face right into Keith’s ass, licking at the tight hole, even as he felt Keith’s hand slip into Lotor’s own pants.

Lotor’s hands held Keith’s cheeks apart, licking savagely at the quickly-relaxing hole. Both of Keith’s hands gripping Lotor’s dick, one hand playing with the head and the other pumping with reckless abandon. Keith’s walls spasmed around Lotor’s tongue. 

Keith began pumping with both hands and Lotor slid in both of his index fingers alongside his tongue. When he felt Keith gasping against his knee, Lotor’s fingers went straight to Keith’s prostate. Keith came almost immediately at that, Lotor not too far behind. 

“We’ve got plenty of time before the team comes back.” Lotor pointed out when he realized Keith was licking the cum from his fingers. “Might we continue?”

Keith smiled around the fingers in his teeth. “We might.”


End file.
